


fan fiction

by someblankgit



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Help, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblankgit/pseuds/someblankgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Max shows Chloe her new fan fiction something interesting happens (smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fan fiction

Max looks over Chloe shoulder.  
“so, what do you think Chloe?” Max had shown Chloe her new fan fiction about Catcher in the Rye.  
“well, it kinda boring and these not enough sex” Chloe tilts her head back.  
“umm what are you talking about. There is kissing” Max stretchers over Chloe to highlight the section.  
Chloe moves her chair back to give Max more room.   
“oh and Chloe it called smut” Max lifts her self on to Chloe's desk, letting her feet dangle.

“well all this talk about smut had made me horny. Oh and look at that we're the only ones home” Chloe spreads her leg and slides her hands from her knees to her waist band of her pants. Chloe slows pulls her pants down making sure to taught Max. Chloe revises that she's been going commando for the day, Max had seen Chloe's nipple showing though her top when they had been out.  
Chloe pulls off her pants arching he back making sure to show Max her shaved pussy.   
“so who has been you been waiting for?” Max say crossing her legs and slowly rolling her body back and forth, trying to contain her excitement  
“well anyone but I'm happy it you” Chloe lifts her tank top over her head and tosses it over on her bed.

Chloe stands up puffing out her chest and she struts towards Max.

“wanta do it” Chloe says to Max teasing her with her body.

Max chin drooped, she could feel her self getting wet. “umm-yeh-yes” Max stutters. 

Chloe places her lips on Max's, forcing her head closer to the window. 

“get off them clammy clothes Max and I'll put on some music” Chloe whispers. When Chloe walks over to her CD player, Max pulls off her close and put them and the desk.

The music starts to play, a rocky, hip hop song. Chloe turns up the music enough to probably cause a noise complacent.

Chloe runs her hand over Max's breasts, squeezing them. Chloe could see how Max enjoyed her touched so she moves her hand down Max's body and rubbed her clit

Chloe rolled the little nib between her fingers. She could feel Max's breath against her chest and she could hear Max's moans. Chloe slid 2 fingers into her friend, she pulled her fingers in and out, slowly at first. Chloe could feel that Max was getting closer to coming, Chloe speed up her fingers.

“oh god Chloe” Max shouted, she drugged her nails into the back of Chloe.


End file.
